Code Hetalia
by heycat9
Summary: When Italy finds a strange factory and brings Japan China America and Germany who finds them, something happens that flings the group into a thrilling adventure main parings germany x italy and china x japan
1. Chapter 1

Italy was standing at the edge of a landing, looking down at the abandoned factory. His eyes wondered over to the elevator.  
>"Are you sure this is a good idea Italy" said China. "I'm positive!" Italy replied. He jumped and grabed the rope that was hanging and droped down. Japan sighed and followed him and America just said "Dont be worried its not like Germany is going to find us."<br>"But I did!" said Germany as he came up behind them. China and America gasped and jumped down followed Italy and Japan down. "HEY!" yelled Germany and followed him down. The four natoins ran to the elevator as it closed before Germany could get in. When the elevator went down to a room with 3...tube like things. "What are these things?" Japan said as he walked into one. As he did Germany found a ladder down into a sort of lab with one large computer. He walked over to the computer and put on the headphones and could hear the others on the floor below. "What are you guys doing!" he yelled into the micraphone. Everyone on the third floor gasped. When Gremany was yelling at them he hit a button on the keybord and the tube Japan was in started to close "AHH!" he screamed.  
>China tried to help him but was to late "No! Kiku!" he cried out. He quickly climed up a ladder to the coumputer room followed by america and italy "What did you do!"<br>"I dont know!" Germany said "I just hit a key by mistake."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Japan fell down on his back and when he got up his saw what he was wearing "WHAT THE HELL!" He was wearing a short female black and red kimono with a large yellow tie. Then he noticed where he was "Huh? What the..."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

China heard something from the headphones and put them on "Japan?" There was nothing for a secound but then... "China?"  
>"Oh thank god you're alive!" he said "where are you?"<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I dont really know," said Japan looking around. He heared something and turned around."China there is some block like things omes my way." Sudenly one shot a lazer at him that hit him in the chest "Nng!" Japan cried and started to run away. "Japan what happened?" China asked. "Something is shooting at me! Ow!" Japan got shot again then he stoped "I see a tower like thing!" Japan said. "Maybe you should go to it" replied China "it might help." Japan nodded and got shot twice before starting to run to it. "I'm almost there!" he said as he got close but then he was shot. "AHH" he screamed as he was devirtulized. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KIKU NO!" China cried out as he saw what happened. "Hey one of those things below us is opening," America said. China quickly rushed down the ladder,at the bottom he saw Japan collapsed in the scanner so he quickly rushed to him and pulled his body close "Mmm Ch-China?" Japan mumbled. China siged in relief glad that he was ok. "We should leave." Germany said.  
>"Well I think we should explore." Italy said. Germany stared at him, surprised his cowaredly friend would suggest something that bold. "Are you crazy!" he asked "Japan could have been killed and you want to go back there!" Italy crossed his arms "Well if you arn't going to, I will!" He tried to head to the super computer but germany picked him up and put him over his shoulder. "No your not we are going home." He carried italy outside followed by america and japan who was being carried by china.<br>_

At about 11:34 that night Italy snuck out of his room and headed out to the factory. He went to the supercompter and set up a timed virtulization process, it was a good thing he found those papers in and abandon house in the park and found the path to here from the house to the factory. After he went to the scanners and got in one, ready to be virtulized.  
>=================================================<p>

Meanwhile Germany couldn't sleep. He was feeling bad for yelling at Italy, so he got up and knocked on Italys door "Italy are you awake?" he asked. There was no awnser so he guessed he was sleeping and went back to his room.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Surprisingly, Italy landed perfectly when he came to lyoko. He was imeditly surprised at what he was wearing, it look like it could pass off as a pink female elf coustum. He ignored it and started running twords a tower. When he got close he was shot by something that looked like a giant crab. Italy couldn't do anything, he was stuck. Then something that looked like a large jellyfish came twords him and picked him up with its tenticals.  
>Italy thought this was the end for him. The mosnster looked like it was injecting something into his mind. Eventuly it let him go and went away and so did the krab. Italy limped over to the tower and went in and immeditly collapsed inside it. "I guess... I should have listened to Germany..." Italy said before he fainted.<br>~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

AN2: fixed up the spacing

AN: Wow first story i doubt its really good -_-' a little bit of info for you

~~~~~ = in lyoko

_ = time skip

====== = meanwhile

~-~-~-~ = end

Read&Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter number 2!

* * *

><p>In the morning to say Germany was shocked was an understatement, he was mortified not to find his dear friend in his bed. he called up America and China (Japan was with him since china demanded that he stay until he thought he was better) and they hadn't seen him. The Germany realized were Italy went and told them to meet him at the factory.<p>

* * *

><p>Japan and China were there first ones there. China was angry that japan came along. "You should have stayed back aru! You could be really hurt!" Japan sighed "I doubt that, besides I told you I felt fine halfway home. Why are you still on me about this?" China grabbed his shoulders "Because I-!"<p>

"Yo dudes!... oh are we interrupting something" America said as he showed up with Germany. China looked up at them then pulled away from Japan "No...nothing at all..." Germany gave a questioning look, "...Ja...right...anyway I believe Italy is here." Japan nodded "oh yes Italy..."

"Are you sure we didn't interrupt something?" America said. China glared at him and he shut right up.

They went in the factory and down to the computer room. They found some papers that had some complicated stuff on it. Germany picked them up and read through them "It looks like instructions...to this computer," He then went on the computer and worked with it like he had been doing it his whole life. Japan, China, and America watched him, all of them had no clue what he was doing. Suddenly Germany gasped "Hes in there!"

* * *

><p>Italy found himself waking up to Germany voice. "Mmm?" He slowly got up. "Ger-germany?" A sigh of relief could be heard coming from Germany "Italy what are you doing here?"<p>

"Ah! I'm sorry Germany but I couldn't resist AHHH!" Italy screamed as the tower began to shake.

* * *

><p>"Italy whats wrong!" Germany asked in fear for his a window appeared on the screen. "huh?" Germany started messing with the keyboard "I think you are under attack!"<p>

America stood up a started heading to the ladder "We have to go help him!" China followed him "yeah!" Germany nods and starts looking through the papers "Ok you guys do that until I can find a way to get him out"

Japan nodded and turned to go but China stopped him "You're not going." He said as he glared "You have been hurt before because of it" Japan sighed "I didn't get hurt I was just out of energy" China pushed him back near Germany "I still don't want you going there. Germany make sure stays here."

Germany nodded and America and China headed to the went in first. After he was gone America moved to go in but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>China landed on the ground with a thud "Aiya! Where am I?" He got up and looked around and only saw what might have been trees if you could see the top of them. He then notice his outfit had changed. He was now wearing what look like an outfit for a ninja or samurai, and there was a blade and its sheath tied around his waist. He unsheathed the sword to look at it and swung it around a few times.<p>

He noticed someone else being visualized and turned to see them and noticed that it looked nothing like America. He felt the anger go through him as he realized it was then noticed what japan looked like. "...A-aiya J-japan...I t-told you not to c-come..A-aiya!" If you could blush in lyoko China defiantly wold be. He finally tore his eyes away from Japan. Japan noticed his strange behavior and walked up to him. "What's wrong Yao?" Japan said as he tilted China's head to look at him, not noticing how close their faces were getting.

"Ehem! Guys we are trying to save Italy here! You can continue your romantic comedy some other time!" America yelled at them. Both China and Japan turned around,ready to punch him but stopped. China couldn't help but snicker a bit and japan was trying to hold back a laugh. "What?" asked America, then he looked at what he was wearing "DUDE! Not even funny!" He was dressed in what looks like a purple cat costume. "Why am I a cat!" China laughed "im not sure but its funny!"

America looked over the outfit again "How am i going to fight with these huge paws!" All of a sudden something shot out of Americas paw and almost hit China. "Aiya!" China dodged at the last moment "Look out!"

Then Japan noticed something "I wonder if I have anything to fight with." He then started searching himself for a weapon and found something "Aha!" He then pulled out...a fan, "What! A fan!" America doubled over laughing and japan threw the fan away but the fan acted like a boomerang and came around...almost cutting off Americas tail. "Ahh ok ok i get it" America said as he got up. "Hmm i might keep this after all" Japan said as he caught it.

"Come on!" China yelled as he started to run off "We have to save Italy!" Japan and America nodded and followed after him.

This was hard! so Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

They ran until the tower was in sight. "Alright! Bring it on!" America shouted. Right after he yelled that he got hit by a large wall of red. "OW! Hey what was that?!" All of a sudden three large black spheres came rolling around the corner. "What are those aru!?" China said. One of them fire its beam at China and Japan. They both dodged quickly. Japan pulled out one of his fans and threw it. It went soreing through the air and sliced through the inside of the one that just tried to shot them. It blew up immediately. "That was quick Ah!" He said as he got shot by another one.

America was firing rapidly at one but all his shots hit the outside shell. "I cant hit it!" He panicked. He fired once more when it was open and got rid of it "Oh nice!" The next one came and opened up and he tried to shoot it but he was all out of ammo "Uh oh..." Kiku pushed him out of the way and got hit.

Then China jumped and stabbed it through the eye symbol and it blew up. "There..that should be good" Japan sighed "Thats goo- AHH!" he cried as he got shot by a small creature behind him.

"Kiku no!" China yelled. He stabbed the small thing and then stabbed himself to get back to Japan.

* * *

><p>Japan was just barley holding himself up in the scanner when China came and despite how tired he was helped japan up. "Yao..why..." Japan could barley stand up. China lifted his head to look at him. "Because...I lo-"<p>

"Hey! Are you two alright? Well i found a way to bring the others back so they should be there in a second." Germany, the mood killer he is, said. China pulled away from Japan when Italy and America came out of the scanners. "Ve~ Are you two alright?"

Japan still holding on to China's shoulder said "Yeah we're fine." China could tell he was having trouble standing so he picked him up bridle style causing Japan to cry out and blushed. China couldn't help but smile at his cute actions.

The elevator opened and Germany was there. "Alright we have to turn this thing off!" The others nodded even Italy. They went down to the generator room and Germany stood before it. "Well here goes nothing." Germany said then he flipped the switch.

Italy gasped and fainted. everyone got on the floor next to him. Japan put his head to his cheast.

_His heart wasn't beating._

* * *

><p><strong>I know short chapter but i wanted to end it like that : AND IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

**I think that one of the running themes in this is that everytime china tries to confess to japan he gets inturupted.**

**so yeah... not sure what else i should put here so ...yeah**

**Reveiws make me happy and give me more motivation so Read and Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

"TURN THE DAMN MACHINE BACK ON!" Japan shouted very unlike himself, but could you really blame him considering the situation at hand? America, China and Germany looked at him in shock. They had never seen their friend so angry. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU **BAKAS!**" He shouted even louder. Germany quickly turned it back on. Japan put his heart to Italy's chest again, and he heard his heart beating faintly. Japan sighed "He's going to be ok!"

Soon after that Italy woke up in Germany's arms "W-what happened?" he mumbled. He tried getting up but Germany kept him down.

"You passed out aru" China said not mentioning the fact that his heart stopped. Italy might faint again if he knew that. Once Italy could stand again he looked at the generator.

"Why did you turn it back on?" He asked. The four others looked at each other, and Japan sighed.

"Italy...we turned it on because..when we turned it off...your heart stopped..." Japan said afraid of what his reaction would be. Italy stayed quiet for a while.

"Why...would that happen?" He asked. Everyone looked at each other and America shurged. Then Germany got up and went to the elevator.

"Well if italy would please go into one of the scanners I might be able to find out." Italy nodded and with the others he joined him in the elevator. Germany and the others went up to the supercomputer and Italy went to the scanners. "Alright now lets see what we have here." Germany said after the scan was done and Italy was with them. "Hmmm here! It looks like you've had a virus injected in you that links you to, according to the papers you brought here, a being in there called X.A.N.A."

"X.A.N.A?" The others said in unison. "Is that what made those monsters aru?" China asked. Germany nodded He explained that the papers Italy had found explained how to use the supercomputer and that X.A.N.A was made to keep the world in order but the power went to its head, so to speck, and it took over.

"The towers you saw in that world that the papers called 'Lyoko' can be taken over by X.A.N.A to control things in the real world so if we dont find a way to stop it we could be in big trouble. Luckily when X.A.N.A put the virus inside Italy it also gave italy power to deactivate the towers." Germany went on. "So I can transfer a sort of scan for activated towers from the super computer to my laptop." He took it out of his bag and plugged it in to the super computer and soon it was done.

"Good, now we should get back you know what tomorrow is right guys." America said. China groaned remembering that tomorrow was their first day at World Academy W. All nations had to attended it. It was created so the nations could learn and create 'world peace'.

"Oh yeah we better get going!" Japan said leading the way out. Germany got his laptop and followed till they got outside then japan remembered something. "China what were you going to say to me before?"

China blushed and looked away "It...It was nothing...come on lets go..."

* * *

><p>China just finished unpacking. In the school most students had to use the dorms. He had been told that he might end up having a roommate.<p>

Then someone bust through the door "HEY NEW ROOMIE!" China blinked then groaned 'America, just my luck...' he thought. "Oh hey China looks like we are roommates!" he put his arm around his shoulder "Awesome right dude!"

"Lucky me aru..." He said sarcastically. America didnt pick up on it. "Come on we have to pick up our classes" They went down to were they got their schedules and saw Germany and Italy there. They compared and saw that they had most of their classes together. China paled. He had the exact same classes with America.

"Cool dude we have the same classes!" While America thought it was awesome china was dreading the thought. He mouthed 'Help me' To the others.

Then Japan came along to pick up his. "Hey guys!" China smiled "Hey Kiku" Japan got his schedule and China compared them. He frowned "We only have free period and lunch together aru!"

"Aww, one of the dorks isnt going to be around!" Said someone. The gang turned to see England standing there "I think its best to keep you apart!"

"Oh go away Opium!" China said angrily England just shrugged and grabbed his list of classes and left. China growled "lets get to class"

* * *

><p><strong>Between Grandparents and coffee i got this done!<strong>

**Read & Review!**


End file.
